One Weekend
by Nyroeon
Summary: A story about sex, alcohol, and an avenging twin. (Lol, just read... Tomoki x Kouichi)


One Weekend...  
  
Disclaimer: What I wish I owned in this fic is owned by Toei Animation, in Japan. So if I wanted to own it, I would have to fly halfway across the world with A LOT of money ^_^.  
  
But what I DO own... I own the beer table, and Tomoki's heart pillow (that you don't know exists) ^_^  
  
Neething else? I dun think so... So start reading you fool!  
  
--  
  
I stared out through the window of the bus, not noticing the sound that echoed loudly throughout. No, I could hardly hear it all. Only one thing was on my mind. I looked out through the window as the bus came to a halt. Kids rose from their seats, trying to be the first ones off the bus, even those knowing that they were at the back. I sat silently and peered through the clear glass, currently stained with thick raindrops. After almost everyone had shoved their way off, I caught a glimpse of a brightly colored person walking across the sidewalk. I stood up excitedly and walked off the bus, making myself somehow look casual.  
  
Then I saw who I was looking for. Him and all of his friends, including my twin brother, Kouji. Just the fact that Kouji was there was ruining some of it, but the way they stood together.. I decided to try to walk by without them noticing me, but who can't notice someone who wears a purple shirt, a green jacket, and tan pants?  
  
"Hey! Kouichi! Where are you going?" That was Junpei, finding time apart from the little group to speak to me. Without looking back, I shook my head and walked toward the building. School was bound to start soon, though just about everyone refused to get to class early. Everyone was talking about the party.  
  
'The Party' was a party that was hosted every year by the Himi family. They were real partygoers back when they were young, so they hosted a huge party for our junior high every year at their huge mansion. Sadly, this was my only year to be able to attend the party. I was in Ninth Grade, and had moved here about six months ago. The party lasted the night, and lots of people got drunk and slept over, I had heard.  
  
I had finally reached my locker, and had to remove a few Sevvies before I could get to open it. When I was just about ready to go, Kouji walked by, and opened his locker without even bothering to say hi.  
  
"Hello Kouji!" I said, patting him on the back, hard. When he didn't react to my usual 'love pat' I knew something was wrong. "Hey, Kouji... What's wrong?" He looked at me with a blank stare, seeming to be very dazed.  
  
"Last night..." He stated, trudging off into the halls. Last night? What happened then. He was just going to watch a movie with Takuya... Oh God. I ran after Kouji, but couldn't find him. I did see Takuya in the halls with Izumi and Junpei, but no Kouji.  
  
"Damnit, Kouji. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked as I finally made it to my first class, which I shared with Takuya and Izumi. The whole first ten minutes we sat listening to the teacher, talking about the importance of symbiotic relationships. Then, I saw Takuya go in the halls for a drink. I followed.  
  
When I found Takuya, he was bending over a drinking fountain. I stood by him and rested my elbow on his head, tapping at his back. He almost immediately jumped up, squirming.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked, looking at me with bitter eyes.  
  
"I don't want anything, except to make this clear.." I said, cornering Takuya from any escape. "I'm going to hurt you Takuya, the same way that you hurt Kouji." He looked surprised, but I didn't care. "I'm going to get to you and break you apart." Takuya suddenly pushed me backward and tried to sprint away, but I caught onto his shirt just in time.  
  
"Let go!"  
  
"No! I'm not going to let go until this is clear to you, bastard. I'm going to hurt you through the people that mean the most to you." Takuya turned around in pure horror, and for a second it was still. Then, he laid a punch to my stomach, sending me falling onto the ground, and he was off.  
  
"YOU BETTER GO RUN AND SAVE HIM NOW, TAKUYA! OTHERWISE IT WILL BE TOO LATE!" I yelled to him, not caring who in the school heard. Then, I laughed like an insane maniac for five minutes straight, until a teacher had to yell at me to me to shut up.* Finally, I trudged back to first period. Takuya wasn't there for the rest of class.  
  
(*A/N: Sorry, minna.. Boredom owns ^^. Besides, any romance needs a bit of humor, ne? Oh wait, it is humor... N/M) --  
  
By the time lunch had come, I think Kouji and Takuya were avoiding each other a bit more. And, Takuya was being overly protective of Tomoki. I walked from the halls into the smell of the cafeteria. It smelled like some sort of random, radioactive Mexican food, and other smells (which were mainly garbage, and the floor).  
  
As always, I headed straight for the vending machines. Straight for the good stuff. When at the vending machines, I saw Tomoki pass by, and went out of my way to bump into him.  
  
"Oh, gomen Tomoki." I said, smiling slightly.  
  
"It's alright, Kouichi.. Anoo, are you going to be at the party tonight?" I nodded, smiling.  
  
"Hey, do you want me to buy you something? I've got some spare change." Tomoki grinned and nodded, walking up toward the vending machine. Then, I saw Takuya walk through the crowd. Apparently, he saw both me and Tomoki, because in the next moment he was storming toward us.  
  
"Tomoki! Get away!" He said, pulling on the younger boy's arm. Tomoki yelped as he was dragged away into the cafeteria. I shrugged and decided to buy something for Tomoki anyway.  
  
When I finally found the table that the group of them usually sat at, I only saw Takuya, Kouji, and Tomoki. But wait, Izumi and Junpei were in the other lunch, oh yeah.  
  
I went out of my way to sit right next to Tomoki, and hand him the candy bar I had gotten for him. Kouji looked confused, but hey, he had been like that all day. Takuya looked purely pissed and freaked out. But instead of jumping up and pulling Tomoki away, he just hung off of Kouji like some puppet attached with strings. It made me want to vomit seeing Kouji not react to what Takuya was doing, so I decided to play a little trick of my own.  
  
I sat my hand down on the bench. Then I slowly moved it to Tomoki's knee. He squirmed a bit when he felt it, and started shaking as I moved my hand upward. Takuya could see Tomoki shaking, and he bolted upward, fire appearing in his eyes.  
  
Tomoki let out a sob and dropped his head onto the table, covering his face with his arms and letting his hat droop over. Takuya reached over the table and smacked me as hard as his current position would let him. I didn't react, not even a blink. But I did sneer at Takuya. Kouji looked upward, at Takuya then me, and uttered his first word of the day.  
  
"Takuya?" That's my bastard brother for you. It makes me wonder how we're even related. I sighed as Kouji leaned into Takuya's shoulder. Then I looked down at Tomoki, who had dared to uncover his face. For a second, he turned his head and looked at me. I expected a tear-stained face, but what I got was a blank stare.  
  
What the hell? I blinked, and Tomoki quickly ducked his face back into his arms. I decided that I was done with my lunch, (it was probably the beans that did it) and stood up, ready to get back to class. I could feel Takuya's glare on my back, but I ignored it, pulling my baseball hat further down on my head.  
  
I rubbed the red spot on my cheek and thought, Well, if I can't make it clear to Takuya through Tomoki, then I guess I'll have to pay him a visit before the party starts.  
  
--  
  
I pushed my finger onto the doorbell, gathering all my confidence in that ring. The door was quickly opened by Mrs. Kanbara, who also had a phone up to one ear.  
  
"Hang on for a second.. Hello?" She asked, looking straight at me.  
  
"I'm here to see Takuya. Is he here by any chance?" I asked her, trying to be as polite as possible. She nodded and pointed toward the stairs. I smiled and walked in, taking my shoes off.  
  
"Yeah, well you know how little Shiki is, can't keep her hands off Shinya..." Mrs. Kanbara's voice faded off as she hurried through the hall. I looked at the stairs, and made my way toward them. As I reached the top, I looked around the hall for a room that might be Takuya's. I was in luck; the door was open, and I could see part of Takuya's pants and his feet.  
  
I knocked on the side of the wall, watching Takuya snore. He seemed so peaceful.. But I was here for a reason. I knocked louder, and soon the shoenen's eyes fluttered open.*  
  
"Kouj... Kouichi?!" He seemed confused, and I smiled slightly. "What are you doing here?"  
  
I grinned at him. "To talk. Why else?"  
  
"Kouichi, you creep." I knew that he was talking about Tomoki, and the words hit me (somehow). But I ignored them, for something else was boiling up inside of me. I walked in and sat on a chair present in Takuya's room. I looked around, noticing the pure messiness of the room. Then I smiled.  
  
"Me? A creep?"  
  
"Yes, you." Takuya said, his face slightly bending into one of puzzlement.  
  
"How can you call me a creep.." I clenched my hands together, and they started shaking. I blinked my eyes, then looked up at Takuya, a half smile fitted onto my face. "How can you call me a creep, when you did something like that to my brother?" I choked out an insane laugh, then stood up, pointing at Takuya.  
  
"How can you call ME the creep when you hurt my brother like that? You should've known better. You're older than him." Yet, also older than I am... "Why did you do it? You took advantage of my brother, and you hurt him." Takuya looked at me with pure horror in his eyes. I pulled Takuya's shirt in my fist and brought his face close to mine. "You hurt Kouji, Takuya. No wait, you SCREWED Kouji, and I'M the one that's the creep?"  
  
"But....I..." Takuya pulled away from my grip and moved to the wall, looking at me like I was a poisonous snake.  
  
"But what? But Kouji wanted it? Is that what you were trying to say? I don't think my brother will go as far as to want to be fucked over by you, Takuya. You should've known when to stop, bastard. And now look at Kouji. He's hurt, though he won't admit to it. He's hurt and confused, thanks....to......you." I spat out bitterly, watching Takuya grope the wall in fear.* Then, a tapping came to my attention. I looked over to Takuya's window. He looked at me with fear.  
  
"I wonder who we have here.." I said, walking quietly toward the window, which was covered with drapes. I paused and the tapping continued, almost irritated sounding.  
  
"No.. No, please.." Takuya sobbed, pulling his blankets over him. I put my hand over the blinds, holding on to the cover. "NOO!!!" Takuya yelled, jumping up and pushing me over. In the process, I ripped the blinds off, and was greeted with the dark azure eyes of..  
  
"Kouji." I stated, looking up at my twin as Takuya opened the window for him. "What an entrance, just like a prince rescuing his damsel in distress." I stated, sneering at both Takuya and Kouji. Somehow, in the brief five seconds that Kouji had been here, his and Takuya's hands had linked. Kouji looked at me with sad eyes.  
  
"Kouichi, why are you here?" Oh yeah, real funny. My brother didn't even know when I was trying to save him from another random fuck.  
  
"I was just visiting your boyfriend, you know. A little talk, throwing a few harsh realities. But look at the time, I'd better be getting ready for the party." I scoffed and stood up, looking slightly down on the two shorter boys. Then I made my way down the stairs, and grabbed my shoes. Not bothering to put them on. Not bothering to look back.  
  
(*A/N 1: Takuya's not worthy to be a bishounen... Yeah, I changed that ^^) (*A/N 2: *gropes the wall in fear* Do you grope the wall in fear when Kouichi is about to attack you? =) --  
  
By the time I had found the Himi mansion, I found people arriving there by the second. There were at least two hundred people already there. When I had entered, there was a map of the whole house in the entrance room. It showed a large pool in the back, and details of every room. The guests were allowed in any room except for the master bedroom, which was marked off by a big, red 'x'. Very creative, I must say.  
  
Well, for me being me, the first thing I looked for was the drinks. I knew they would have some spiked punch somewhere..  
  
"Kouichi?" I felt a voice hit me, and I looked back. It was Takuya, standing with Kouji. No wait, I changed my mind, he was 'leaning' on Kouji. I sneered as Kouji prodded Takuya and whispered something in his ear.  
  
"What is it?" I asked, pretending at act bored.  
  
"Um.. Kouji says that he's sorry, and.." Takuya's voice faded off as Kouji whispered something else in his ear. "And he thinks that if you're going to call someone a creep it should be him." Kouji nodded twice, not directly looking at me.  
  
"And why is Kouji telling you to tell me this? Is Kouji too scared to tell his own twin brother by himself what he did?" I asked, glaring at the couple. Kouji gulped, then started explaining to me how he couldn't help it, and how right it felt. Before he went on, I raised a hand.  
  
"Wait a second. WHY exactly are you telling me about your intimacy? Do you think 'I' care? Honestly, Kouji, I thought you were smarter than that." I shook my head and turned around, examining the food before me.  
  
"I'm just saying, Kouichi.. It was MY fault, not Takuya's. It was me that wanted it more, not him. So don't go blaming him, please!" I smiled and turned around.  
  
"Now that's starting to sound more like the Kouji I know. But please excuse me, I need to find the alcohol available in this house." I walked past Kouji and tugged on his bandana, smiling as I made my way to the basement. That's where parties always had the good stuff.  
  
By the time I had found the main room in the basement, there was already a huge crowd there. And, there was a table full of alcohol.  
  
"Yay, I found it." I said to myself as I picked up a full bottle. I listened to the music for about a minute, letting the my ears adjust to the high volume. Then I decided to see what the crowd was there for. I broke through the people until finally I was at the front. In the middle were a couple of drunk people dancing. And Tomoki was in there!  
  
"Go Tomoki!" I said, watching them dance. The other people in the circle didn't seem to know how to dance, and just stood and tried to act cool. But Tomoki was doing some sort of exotic dance. I felt almost in a trance as I watched Tomoki move. He noticed me and smiled at me as he continued his dance. I could feel my face start to flush up. Then someone out of the circle decided that they would be cool, and they started doing the worm. Well, because just about everyone was drunk, no one seemed to notice when the wormer hit into Tomoki.  
  
"Tomoki, watch out!" I called, leaning forward and catching his arms just in time. He looked up at me in wonderment, then smiled.  
  
"Come on, Kouichi. It's fun." His voice sounded straight, with no hints of alcohol, but I knew better. I shrugged and handed my empty bottle to some random person, who tried to drink from it. Tomoki took my hand, and started trying to teach me the dance. At first, I couldn't match his movements whatsoever, but soon I started to get the feel of it.  
  
"See? Now you're doing it." Tomoki said, smiling at me. I smiled back, and continued to watch Tomoki dance, this time knowing that I was dancing with him. The other people had stopped dancing mostly, and everyone was watching Tomoki and me. I grinned as Tomoki leaned his back into me, still dancing. Then, someone butted in with a few bottles of beer.  
  
"That was so cool! Do you want some beer?" He looked at both me and Tomoki, then held the beers out for us. Tomoki dove right in, taking the bottle and drinking out of it. When he was finished, he licked his lips, and took another bottle. I took a bottle and slowly drank the contents, letting the cool beer slide down my throat.*  
  
Tomoki was about to take another bottle, but I stopped him. He shouldn't have that much alcohol, I mean, he was only thirteen! Tomoki shrugged, then looked around the crowd. Then, he located the drink table, and smiled broadly. By the time, I could see him again, he was standing on the table, dancing once more. I sighed and made my way to the edge of the table. The crowd had instantly regrouped around the table, and everyone was cheering- even the guys.  
  
Then, someone else stepped up onto the table and began to dance. It was Izumi Orimoto. That brought the guys' attention even more, and people started to reach over the table, grazing Izumi's legs. Then, Tomoki stepped on a hand and lost his balance, slightly. I stood back, knowing he wouldn't be able to regain it in his state.  
  
"Gharp!"* Tomoki called, starting to fall backward. Being partially drunk, I jumped and grabbed Tomoki's hand, pulling him forward. Too bad I didn't let go. The next thing I knew, I was laying on my back on the ground with Tomoki laying on me. He looked up and peered into my eyes, smiling. No one seemed to notice that Tomoki had fallen down, they were all too much into watching Izumi.  
  
"Thanks, Kouichi." Tomoki said, his speech slurred. He put his hands on my chest and leaned forward, his smile fading. When our lips were almost touching, I put my hands on his shoulders and pushed him back.  
  
"Don't do it, Tomoki. You're drunk." He shook his head and tried to fight off my hands, but I pushed him back further. Then, a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed Tomoki's shoulder.  
  
"Kouichi! What are you doing to Tomoki!?" Takuya never ceases to amaze me. I sighed as he pulled Tomoki up and held him in a standing position.  
  
"Tomoki.. Let's go find somewhere that you can rest." Takuya said, still glaring at me. I shrugged and stood up, looking for an empty room. It was easy, because there was one just down the hall, with a bed in it. Hoping Mr. and Mrs. Himi wouldn't mind, I jumped on the bed and let the alcohol lull me to sleep. I didn't even ponder why Kouji didn't seem to be attached onto Takuya when I saw him.  
  
(*A/N 1: Beer must taste so gross ew... I'm glad I've never had any) (*A/N 2: Do you scream "Gharp!" when you fall down from tables? Lol, it said "Ah, help!" at first, but I thought the edit was funnier) --  
  
When I finally woke up, I found that the room I occupied had about three more people asleep in it. Sighing, I removed myself from the bed and stood up. Amazingly enough, I didn't fall down from the pain of a headache. I guess I could hold my alcohol better than before.  
  
When I stumbled out of the room, I saw a few people still awake in a corner, getting stoned. I ignored them, and walked through the large room, evading a few drunk bodies. I made my way to the far edge of the room, where there was a large couch. On the end of it, I caught sight of a large, orange hat.  
  
"Tomoki?" I asked, walking toward the hat. When I had finally removed the people on the couch, I saw Tomoki asleep, with alcohol stains over his face. "This is a nice place for Tomoki to rest, Takuya." I said to myself, shaking my head. Then, one of Tomoki's eyes opened, and he looked at me.  
  
"Kouichi, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I don't know.. But maybe we should get you cleaned up." Tomoki nodded slightly, moving into a sitting position. Then, he bent forward in pain.  
  
"Ahh.. My..head.....hurts.." I smiled and took Tomoki's hands, placing them around my neck, and picking him up.  
  
"It's called a hangover, Tomoki. That's what beer does to you." He groaned and tightened his grip around my neck. "Do you know where a bathroom is?" I asked, looking around. Tomoki pointed to a small hallway, and I nodded. When I got into the bathroom, I turned on the light and closed the door.  
  
Then, I sat Tomoki by the sink, letting him lean against the mirror. I found a washcloth, and wetted it. I noticed that Tomoki had beer stains all over his clothes. Jeez, was this kid an alcoholic or what? I took Tomoki's chin in my hand and carefully wiped the washcloth over his face, removing the sticky substance. Tomoki groaned, leaning forward.  
  
"What is it?" I asked, setting the cloth down.  
  
"Unn.. I have a huge headache.." Tomoki's shoulder's started to shake, so I placed my hands on the side of his face and held his head up.  
  
"I'm not sure if this will work, but I know it will help." I said, pressing my thumbs on his temples. Almost immediately, the shaking stopped, and Tomoki looked at me. For about a minute, he sat there, small tears forming at the edges of his eyes. Then, he took my arms and pushed them down, leaning forward.  
  
"Tomoki, please don't try it again. You're drunk." I begged him, trying to push him back.  
  
"But I don't feel drunk, Kouichi." He said, smiling slightly. "Besides, it's my party. I deserve at least one wish." He pouted, looking at me with puppy dog eyes. His party? Oh, wait.. Tomoki HIMI. I smiled.  
  
"Alright, Tomoki. What is your one wish? And remember, no wishing for more wishes." Tomoki leaned back into the mirror, looking at the ceiling.  
  
"I wish that you will kiss me." He said, smiling broadly. I thought a moment, then shook my head. Tomoki looked alarmed.  
  
"Why would you just want to wish for a simple kiss? You can wish for so much more." Tomoki blinked, then grinned.  
  
"Alright then, Kouichi Kimura, I wish for you to be my boyfriend."  
  
"Your wish is my command." I said, smiling at Tomoki. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around my neck. I moved my arms behind his back and pulled him closer to me.  
  
"Hey, what ever happened to the kiss?" I asked, pretending to act disappointed. Tomoki looked up at me and frowned, appearing in thought.  
  
"I said that I wanted you to be my boyfriend, not to kiss me."  
  
"No, you got it all wrong. You were the one that wanted to kiss me the whole time, remember?" Tomoki blinked, then laughed.  
  
"And I still want to kiss you, Kouichi." Tomoki said, leaning upward to me so that our lips were almost touching. Then he smiled and brought me into a kiss. Almost immediately, I could feel his tongue run over my lips, so I opened my mouth. Tomoki plunged in, feeling every corner of my mouth. Then, his hands were in my hair, playing with loose strands.  
  
Finally, we broke apart, Tomoki leaned into my neck, smiling. "Tomoki, I think we need to get you some new clothes. These ones are quite sticky." I noticed my last statement when I tried to pull away from Tomoki. It didn't work very well.  
  
"My room is upstairs. Will you come with me?" Tomoki asked, a pout appearing on his face.  
  
I sighed, pretending to be exasperated. "Do I have to?"  
  
"Yes." Tomoki glared at me, smiling. He grabbed my hand and led my through the room to the stairs. Amazingly enough, we didn't trip over any sleeping bodies.  
  
I was lost in thoughts as we made our way to the top floor. The funny thing was, I was letting Tomoki boss me around, when he was so short that his chin barely reached my shoulders.  
  
"Here we are." Tomoki stated, standing in front of a door. He quietly opened the door and peered in. The room was huge, just about the size of the main one in the basement, but twice as high. Tomoki lead me almost automatically toward a wardrobe, which was right next to a large bed. Once he opened the doors, I examined all the different clothes he had.  
  
"You should wear these." I said, pulling out a white shirt and some plaid shorts. Tomoki looked at me with a half grin on his face.  
  
"Who said you could choose what I wear?" He asked, keeping the same smile.  
  
"I did." I said, holding the clothes out in front of me. "Now put them on before I have to do it for you." Tomoki smiled and stepped back.  
  
"Fine then."  
  
"Fine." I smiled and grabbed Tomoki by the waist, making him squeal. Then I set him on the bed letting him lay down. I handed Tomoki the clothes, which he immediately set aside.  
  
"Come on, Kouichi. What are you waiting for?" Tomoki asked, looking at me. I smiled and jumped on the bed, straddling Tomoki's hips. Instantly, I took the bottom of his shirt and started raising it up his slender chest. He shivered, but obediently raised his arms when I told him to. Once I had finally freed him from his shirt, I looked down on the bishounen below me.  
  
"Tomoki.. You're.....beautiful." I whispered, looking into his eyes. I knew that if I wanted, I could easily take advantage of him, but I didn't want to. I didn't want to turn into a Takuya clone. But I had promised Takuya that I would get him. And..  
  
And what?  
  
"Kouichi.. What are you thinking?" Tomoki asked, shivering again.  
  
I can't do it.. Takuya committed an evil, and that was an evil that I didn't want happening to Tomoki, no matter how good and right it 'felt'.  
  
"I.... Just, get dressed. I'll wait outside." Tomoki looked confused, but seemed to agree with me as I slid off his bed. Just as I was about to leave the room, Tomoki spoke up.  
  
"It's about Takuya and your brother, isn't it?" He asked. I turned around to find Tomoki fully dressed in the new clothes. How the hell had he managed that?  
  
"..." I decided not to reply.  
  
"Takuya told me. He said that he felt bad, but he honestly didn't think you'd go far."  
  
"I don't want to be like Takuya. But even knowing, you still went along?" I asked, puzzled as to why Tomoki DID go along. I mean, if he knew about it, he could have told me and I would have stopped.  
  
"I didn't really go along.. Kouichi, I like you." Tomoki was now standing in front of me, his eyes directly gazing into mine. "And I'm glad you didn't go as far as Takuya did."  
  
I was still confused as hell. Was Tomoki serious about the boyfriend thing?  
  
"Takuya warned me to stay away from you, because you'd do that.. But..." A mischievous grin sprouted on Tomoki's face. "I was still drunk, so I couldn't quite understand what he was trying to say. So, Kouichi, tell me... If you're not out to get revenge for your brother, and on different circumstances, would you like me?"  
  
I couldn't answer at first, trying to comprehend what had just happened in the last two minutes. Then, finally my penguin caught up with the conversation, and I smiled.* "Yeah, I would. I do, I really do like you, Tomoki. Right now."  
  
Tomoki leaned up and kissed me for what really seemed the first time. And I kissed him back, smiling.  
  
(*A/N: Lol, it's an inside joke. Just change the word 'penguin' to 'brain' and it'll work just fine) --  
  
Soo, minna... How'dya like it? My first Tomokoui or whatever you want to call it. I actually think it's like the first one ever.. No one seems to like Tomoki x Kouichi.... Hm, but I do ^_^ I also very much enjoyed Tomoki getting drunk. You'd think it would be illegal to have alcohol at underage parties, and it prolly is... But I'm a fanfic author, so what I say goes... All the cops were busy having a dounut party... ^^;  
  
AND AND AND, I think it's funny that I bashed the Takuya x Kouji, because it's my favorite couple... I guess it's just a view on the 'other' side of Takukou (Wait, I remember I like to say 'Koutaku' because it means 'luster' ^^ and luster is a fun word.... Like shining *poof*)  
  
So review, bash, whatever.. Just leave your mark so I know how you feel about this 'different couple'.  
  
Gharp!  
  
~Nyro 


End file.
